the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 6
'This one will be good. The ending will surprise you… and, definitely, make you guys squee. Trust me on this one, you’ll like it. You’ll 'see. ' '''Link to Chapter 5 ' Chapter 6- Jerome went off with Joy to start doing their research. On the way to the college’s campus, where they would have to do their work for now, they started to talk. “So, how long do you want to bet before we run into trouble?” Jerome asked her, referring to the apparent danger they’d be facing, if this mystery was, indeed, a mystery. “Not too long,” Joy replied, casually. “You know how these Sibuna things work. I say that, within a day, Fabes will have found something. From there, I guess we have our mystery.” He laughed and stopped to lean against a tree. “Please, I bet we could find something out before Fabian does. He’s a bit…slow off the mark.” “What?” “Honestly, I’ve been able to find out, in a week, what usually took Sibuna about a month.” He smirked at her. “The real mystery is how they find anything out at all.” Joy grinned at him. “Oh please. You’re exaggerating.” “Ah, you don’t believe me?” Jerome laughed and moved towards her. “Then how about a little wager? I bet you anything that I’ll be able to find out more information than Fabian can in one week.” “Anything?” “''Yes''.” A smirk grew on her face. “You’re on. If I win, you have to watch that romcom with me.” “What romcom?” She just smiled at him, because they both knew what Joy was referring to, and Joy knew he understood. For the past month, she had been trying to get him to watch one of her movies with him. He had refused, saying that if she wanted to watch it so bad, she should go find a girl to do it with. Needless to say, neither was willing to give in to the other side. “Okay, fine. I’m in. But if I’m in, you ''have to watch one of Alfie’s zombie flicks.” “Deal.” They shook hands, and then started walking again. “But I think we should lay some ground rules, before we begin.” She added. Jerome gave his girlfriend a look. “What ground rules?” “For one thing, you cannot spy on Fabian or anyone else while they are working. You need to figure everything out on your own. Second, you cannot get someone ''else to spy for you.” He snorted. “You really think I would have used Alfie to-“ Joy stared at him. “…You know me better than I thought, Mercer.” “Well, that is one reason why we’re dating.” “Ah? And what’s the other reason?” She slipped her hand into his and leaned up to kiss him. “That.” Grinning, he continued walking with her. Soon enough, they reached the campus and took a seat in the grass to start doing their work. “So…what should we check out first?” He asked her, taking out his laptop. “You mean what should you ''check out first, Jerome? I’m not helping you until the bet is done.” She said, smirking at him. “''I’m ''going to research that vortex they saw.” Jerome left her to that and thought of topics for himself to research. He then decided to look into some ancient Egyptian legends, if those legends spoke anything of storm clouds or dark birds or dreams. After all, when did anything ''not ''have to do with Egypt? He pulled up Google and began his search, thinking to himself, ''I’ll beat Rutter in no time. '' ------------ Mara sat inside of the campus center with Fabian and Nina. They were sitting in a triangle, each in a different seat, brainstorming some ideas. But it was just a bit hard for her, her'' of all people, to focus. She couldn’t help but feel…jealous, watching Nina and Fabian start acting close again. Nina would drop her pencil right by him, he’d pick it up for her, their hands would touch, and they’d both blush…and it happened multiple times, so it clearly wasn’t just a mistake. They were flirting right in front of her…and since when did they flirt anyways? It just didn’t make sense. She knew that, deep down, she couldn’t actually be mad at Nina for this. What happened between her and Fabian was something special- at least, it seemed that way. All that Mara did was kiss him, in the heat of the moment, at graduation. That was the extent of their relationship…but even if it had meant nothing to Fabian, it had meant something to her. '' “So, umm…I was thinking,” Fabian began, “About the dream Eddie had. There was a black bird in it, right?” Nina laughed just a bit. “Is it telling him to…beware the black bird?” She and Fabian both grinned at that. “No, I don’t believe so…but it’s got to mean something, right? Umm…let’s see. Birds… black birds. Um…well, it can’t mean Victor again…can it?” Mara decided to speak up at this point, worried that if she didn’t jump in, Fabina would spend the entire time talking exclusively to each-other. “Well, we’d know if it were Victor because he’s not exactly the most ''subtle ''person in the world. And Eddie would know if he were at this college, right? Plus, wasn’t the bird commanding some sort of dark force? It can’t be Victor.” “Well…what about some Egyptian bird deities?” Nina asked. “Like Horus, Thoth…” “Neither of those are black birds, though. I’m going to have to research further…” Fabian began typing away on his laptop. “There’s Apophis,” Mara pointed out. “The God of Chaos and Darkness. Could it be him?” “No, no. Apophis is a snake, not a bird.” Fabian corrected her, without looking up from his laptop. “Think! What other Egyptian Gods take the form of a bird?” Things were silent, because nobody could think of anything, and Fabian was still glued to his laptop, and Nina was now reading through some ancient Egyptian legend book, so Mara decided to start focusing on her own research as well. She pulled out her laptop and began to search up “''darkness Deities.” “Wait, Eddie also talked about feeling heat, right? Is that important, too?” Nina began to start talking again, after about ten minutes of quiet. “I don’t know…this is confusing…Oh, I got it!” Fabian said. “We could use one of those dream interpreters! Maybe they all have some deeply hidden meaning.” “That’s right! Okay, first we’ll look up black birds…” While Nina and Fabian continued their conversation, Mara kept doing her own research. But none of the gods she could find matched what Eddie claimed to have seen and felt in his dreams. Eventually, she ended that and turned to look out the window, deep in thought. What was wrong with her? Usually she could figure out anything. Then again… She had remained oblivious to Sibuna for three years. She had been unable to realize that Joy actually cared for Jerome, and unable to realize that Jerome was cheating in the first place. She just couldn’t figure out how others felt and thought and why they acted the ways they did. And now she was letting her jealousy get in the way of her thinking. Maybe she wasn’t such a genius after all. Outside the window, Mara watched other people wander by. Students hurrying to classes or talking to their friends, teachers making the rounds, visitors wandering lost. They were all just faces, living their lives like normal. She continued watching them simply because it was something to look at while she was lost in thought. Then she saw him. In disbelief, her jaw dropped, and she could barely wrench her eyes away from him to speak. “Guys,” She blurted. “Guys, look out the window, look who it is!” “Who? Who is it?” Fabian asked frantically. Mara was grinning. “Come on, see for yourself!” Both scrambled over to the window to see. “No way,” Nina said. Fabian sounded like he was in complete shock. “I thought he was dead!” Mara knew that there was one person who had to know about this. She whipped out her phone, took a photo of him, and texted it to Patricia, along with a small message. Jason is back. '''SEE YOU TOMORROW. >:D 'Chapter 7 > ' Category:Blog posts